


From Radiant Garden With Love

by BigDykeEnergy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Disney Town, Honeymoon, Kingdom of Corona, M/M, Post-Canon, Radiant Garden, letterfic, space paranoids, subject X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDykeEnergy/pseuds/BigDykeEnergy
Summary: I know a note’s a boring sendoff, but don’t you worry—we’ll be flooding the mailbox with postcards. In the meantime, look out for each other, say no to darkness, yadda yadda. And don’t burn anything down while we’re gone. That’s my job.See you in a few weeks!—Lea---A leaisa honeymoon chronicled in postcards.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	From Radiant Garden With Love

_Good morning, sleepyheads!_

_Sorry for running out the door while you were still unconscious. I figured you needed it. By the way—we could hear the late-night movie marathon through the wall. Horror is not a subtle genre._

_There’s a quiche in the fridge if you’re hungry and emergency gummiphone numbers taped below if you’re dying. Aqua will drop by later to check up on you. Her number’s at the top of the list. If you need anything,_ _CALL HER._

_I know a note’s a boring sendoff, but don’t you worry—we’ll be flooding the mailbox with postcards. In the meantime, look out for each other, say no to darkness, yadda yadda. And don’t burn anything down while we’re gone. That’s my job._

_See you in a few weeks!_

_—Lea_

* * *

MAIL TO:   
Sunset Terrace, Apt. 4  
Twilight Town, Daylight System  
Coord. 131278

 **Greetings from  
** **the Kingdom of Corona**

_Roxas, do us a favor and thank Sora again for putting us in touch. Our hosts have been a hoot and a half. Eugene and I really hit it off. I think he even made Isa a little jealous, although Isa wouldn’t admit it. Sweet and salty—that’s Isa all right, ha. He warmed up to the princess in no time. Even let her braid his hair, although he was pretty insistent in refusing the flowers. I still managed to sneak one into the braid while we were waiting for a gondola._

_The lanterns were something else. I mean REALLY something else. Far as the eye could see in every direction, like a huge flock of glowing birds taking off in slow motion, and the reflection on the surface of the lake makes you feel like you’re floating in space. The mist lends a little privacy, even with so many boats out, and no one bats an eye at cuddling up when it gets breezy on the water at night. We were tied off to Eugene and Rapunzel for a while, but I got the impression it was sort of a special occasion for them. They didn’t complain when we went our own way._

_It was definitely one to remember. One for the books._

_Isa found the flower when he took down his hair before bed. He gave me a hard time about it, but he also put it in a vase on the mantle. One of these days he’ll figure out that the words don’t cut when the actions are a dead giveaway._

_Salty and sweet. That’s my Isa._

_Anyway, I hope you’re both being good, because otherwise Aqua will never let me off the hook for the favor. And say hi to Naminé for us!_

_—Lea_

* * *

MAIL TO:   
Sunset Terrace, Apt. 4  
Twilight Town, Daylight System  
Coord. 131278

 **BEST WISHES  
** **FROM THE HAPPIEST PLACE  
** **IN THE MULTIVERSE**

_The mister is NOT happy. He’s got very little patience for rides, and he’s too cynical for carnival games—we were into the idea of the cart race, but the line went on for miles. (I’ve got something up my sleeve for that at our next destination). I gotta admit, it was a little charming seeing Isa looking as dour as a storm cloud in the happiest place in the multiverse. Some poor, unwitting employee told him to smile for the camera, and I thought Isa was gonna clock him over the head._

_We managed to make our own fun, though. Turns out you can rotate the ice-cream cannons on that janky rhythm game a full 360 degrees. Isa landed a few solid shots on me before I managed to beam him right between the eyes. I would have paid a fortune for a shot of his face at that moment. Unfortunately the park photographers were avoiding us like the plague._

_I swear it was good clean fun. Well…okay, good messy fun. Security didn’t seem to agree. I didn’t even know you COULD get kicked out of Disney Town. I guess we were always good at getting ourselves in trouble._

_I feel a little bad letting Aqua’s day passes go to waste. They were a really thoughtful wedding gift…_

_Oh, well! What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her._

_—Lea_

* * *

MAIL TO:   
Sunset Terrace, Apt. 4  
Twilight Town, Daylight System  
Coord. 131278

 **From Radiant  
** **Garden with Love**

 _It’s weird being back here. It feels like a lifetime ago we were kids on these streets. I guess it kind of was._ _Still, the RGRC has made us plenty comfortable. Even put us to work for a bit. Maybe we’ll come back to lend a hand when the honeymoon’s over. The crew’s certainly got enough to go around._

_Anyway, we didn't just come for the nostalgia. The real draw was that wild virtual reality game on the RG computer system. I'd been dying to try it ever since Leon told us it was running virus-and-heartless free again. I didn’t love being beamed into a simulation—it makes your guts feel sorta like scrambled eggs—but man, was light-cycle racing worth the trip. I always thought motorcycles were cool and dangerous. A great fit for yours truly, don’t you think?_

_Well, one of us had a knack for it. I’ll give you a hint: it wasn’t me. Isa didn’t take well to the nauseating ride into the sim, and he was a bit of a wet blanket right up until he started smoking me. Then he couldn’t help but have a good time._

_Save this one for down the road, you two: the secret to a happy marriage is getting gracefully crushed in competition. (Of course, it doesn’t hurt if your better half looks pretty slick on a light-cycle.)_

_—Lea_

* * *

MAIL TO:   
Sunset Terrace, Apt. 4  
Twilight Town, Daylight System  
Coord. 131278

_Hey, you two._

_Hope all's well, the apartment's upright, and Aqua's still willing to look out for you come future vacations. I know, I know, you won't need it forever, you're growing up, you're both experts in the most versatile and overpowered combat style known to humanity, whatever. Let me have this a little longer. I'm always gonna worry about you, even if you can hand me my butt in a fight._

_It's been kinda nice to settle in with the RGRC for a little while. Traveling is fun and all, but it wears you down sleeping in a different bed every night. 'Course I'd be plenty happy sleeping on an old cot as long as I woke up next to Isa._

_Speaking of,_ _I'm sorry the mister hasn’t contributed. You know how he is—he can only be openly affectionate once a year, and he must have burned through a decade’s worth at the wedding._

_To be honest, it seems like he’s got something on his mind. I think it’s hard for him to be here. It’s hard for me, too. Still…I hoped he might be a little more open with me now that we’re, y’know, husband-and-husband. I guess old habits die hard. He was always a private person. It’s not like he can just turn that off._

_I dunno. I just want him to know he doesn’t have to carry everything by himself anymore. I thought he knew it already._

_Still, it never hurts to say it again. And I’ve got a lifetime to prove it to him._

_I’ll write again soon!_

_—Lea_

* * *

MAIL TO:   
15 South Bailey St  
Radiant Garden, Daylight System  
Coord. 87770

_Lea! We miss you!_

_We've been good! Mostly! Aqua doesn't mind. She's so cool...she taught me a new gravity spell and then taught me a spell to fix what I broke while I was practicing. We left no evidence_ _:)_

_We've been reading your postcards over dinner every night. It looks like so much fun! Especially light-cycle racing. I'd like to try that someday..._

_Hold on, I’m giving Roxas the pen, he seems to really want it!_

_Hey, it’s Roxas. I invented super ice cream by melting five bars down and refreezing them on the handle of a wooden spoon and I’m gonna time Hayner to see how fast he can eat it. I’m glad you guys are having a good time because you’re missing the birth of a revolutionary new food challenge. Anyway, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that Isa loves you. His face through the whole wedding was so slushy it was hard to look directly at him. I’m sure he’ll open up._

_Okay, this is Xion again. Don’t worry about the ice-cream challenge, I’m taking a video._

_About Isa, though…maybe he’s lonely. He didn’t have any guests at the wedding, not really. Does that come with being private? I know he has us now, and all of our friends, but I never knew if he had people he cared about before. Other than Xemnas, but...I'm sure that only makes him lonelier now._

_I think just talking to him will help. Everyone needs that sometimes._

_We love you! We won't burn down the apartment!_

_♥️,_

_Xion and Roxas_

* * *

[MSG: Better Half, 4:04PM]

 **Lea:** Hey, you.  
**Lea:** You forgot your jacket.  
**Lea:** And your husband.

 **Isa:** I went for a walk. I’m fine.

 **Lea:** I’m sure half of that is true.

 **Isa:** I went for a stroll, then.

 **Lea:** You can’t pull off the chilly loner act with me anymore. I was there for your vows, remember?

 **Isa:** Those were nobody’s business, least of all yours.

 **Lea:** Be still my heart.  
**Lea:** I’m coming to find you, okay?

 **Isa:** …okay.

* * *

MAIL TO:   
Sunset Terrace, Apt. 4  
Twilight Town, Daylight System  
Coord. 131278

_Hey, kiddos._

_First of all: thanks for your advice, Xi. You both amaze me sometimes. I don't know how you got so smart, because there's no way you picked it up from me, ha._

_I talked to Isa, and...well. It's a strange story, but there was this girl we used to know, way back when. She's sort of the reason why we ended up with the org in the first place. We made a promise to her, and to each other, that we haven't kept yet._ _I think Isa felt like we were leaving her behind, since we were moving on to this shiny new future without her here to be part of it. I think he was afraid that a new beginning had to mean an old ending._

_So we did what we do best: we broke into the basement of the old labs. Now THAT'S nostalgia._

_It was kinda eerie, and also kinda fun. Good, old-school fun, like the kind we used to have._ _We left her a little something stuck to the old hub. If she ever comes back here, maybe she'll find it. If we don't find her first._

_Just one more day until we're hauling on home. All in all, I couldn't have dreamed of a better honeymoon with a better man. We're off to a strong start, the two of us._

_Can't wait to see you both, and conveniently not see everything you broke since we left. Oh, and one more thing…I’m handing off the pen.  
_

_Hello, you two._

_I'm sorry I haven't written. Lea is more the sentimental type than I am. I'm sure I don't have to tell you._

_Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. And thank you for still calling me family, after everything._

_See you soon,_

_Lea & Isa _

* * *

**SAVE THE DATE**

_To the much-awaited maid of honor:_

_In celebration of the long and loving marriage of Isa and Lea, you are formally invited to a renewal of wedding vows. The ceremony will take place in the Radiant Garden plaza at a to-be-determined date and time, pending your return._

_We’re looking forward to your attendance. It won’t be long now._

_With Love,_

_Isa & Lea _

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Cosmic Vows zine, which has unfortunately been cancelled. 😔Check out #ThankYouCosmicVows on twitter to scope out some of the amazing works created for this zine!!


End file.
